tvd_thefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Stackhouse
| Last= | Appearances= 75 episodes (see below) | Status=Alive | Origin=Bon Temps, Louisiana | Profession=Police Officer Road Crew Supervisor (formerly) High School Quarterback (formerly) | Species=Human | Powers=None | Family=Niall Brigant - Ancestor John William Stackhouse - Ancestor (deceased) Jonas Stackhouse - Ancestor (deceased) Earl Stackhouse - Grandfather (deceased) Adele Stackhouse - Grandmother (deceased) Bartlett Hale - Great-uncle (deceased) Francis Stackhouse - Great-uncle (deceased) Corbett Stackhouse - Father (deceased) Michelle Stackhouse - Mother (deceased) Sookie Stackhouse - Sister Hadley Hale - First cousin Hunter Savoy - First cousin, once removed Violet Mazurski - Lover Tara Thornton - Possible Attraction | Actor=Ryan Kwanten Labon Hester (young) }} Jason Stackhouse is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons of True Blood. He is played by starring cast member Ryan Kwanten and debuts in . Personality Jason is the older brother of Sookie Stackhouse. He is a former construction worker in Bon Temps, Louisiana and has since joined the Bon Temps police. He has struggled with an addictive personality including dependence on V and using sex as a substitute for emotional intimacy. Jason is known as a ladies' man and is associated sexually with many women in Bon Temps and other neighboring communities. He is selfish and often involves Sookie in his troubles. Jason may not be the brightest bulb on the porch, but this free-wheeling, small-town bachelor can easily make anyone fall for him, thanks to his good looks and silver tongue. He doesn't scare easily and will do anything in his power to protect his loved ones. He is also a playboy. Jason knows he is better off if he decides with his brain instead of his libido, but that's something he is not capable of doing. He constantly searching for the next great high, and he is not afraid to take a walk on the wild side to get it. Though he is a bit of a screw up, Jason has a certain innocence that makes him endearing. Jason methodically works his way through every attractive woman in Bon Temps. Gossip travels in a small town - and his sister Sookie hears plenty of it in Merlotte's - but when it comes to Jason Stackhouse, not many ladies are willing to hold anything against him for long. Biography Jason Stackhouse/Background|Background Jason Stackhouse/Season 1|Season 1 Jason Stackhouse/Season 2|Season 2 Jason Stackhouse/Season 3|Season 3 Jason Stackhouse/Season 4|Season 4 Jason Stackhouse/Season 5|Season 5 Jason Stackhouse/Season 6|Season 6 Season 7 In Jesus Gonna Be Here, Jason is horrified with Tara's death and helps others who have been attacked, calling Andy to come over for assistance. Later on, he and violet drive home but they are confronted by Vince's protest group who ask Jason for his help to stop the vampires but he refuses and he and Violet drive away to find the nest of the infected vampires and he also talks about his memories with Tara as a child, to Violet but he also gets angry that everyone he loves dies and gets angrier with Violet for drinking his blood but not letting him sleep with her. Violet enjoys the anger and the two end up ripping of each others clothes and having sex on the car's bonnet. Jason was later seen in Reverend Daniels church memorial and is happy to see Sookie, but gets confused when she forces herself too leave after hearing the negative thoughts on her. In I Found You, In Fire in the Hole, In Death is Not the End, In Lost Cause, In Karma, Powers and Abilities While Jason did not inherit any powers as his sister did, he does carry the blood of his fae ancestors. This makes him more attractive to straight women and gay men. As a former football star quarterback, Jason is very athletic and keeps up his fitness through an intense workout regimen. Fearless and loyal to a fault, he will often run into dangerous situations without fully thinking them through. He is shown to be capable of handling himself in a fight and is unafraid to challenge or attack individuals with strength that dwarfs his own if someone he cares about is in danger. He has proven multiple times he is quite proficient in the use of firearms as he usually hits his intended target with uncanny accuracy. He is also quite brave and outspoken. While he can seem like the epitome of a "simple Southerner" and is not very "book smart," Jason is much more intelligent than others (and himself) give him credit for. He has shown an incredible capacity for logical thinking and problem solving, getting himself out of a variety of dangerous situations. Due to many head injuries (from football) and faerie blasts he was able to see his dead parents or at least an apparition of them, causing him to momentarily hate all vampires. After joining the police force, Jason got a chance to use his skills such as: marksmanship and fighting. He used to fight kids for Hoyt during grade school and is a natural when it comes to shooting. In the books he is turned into a werepanther and as thus he can switch from panther to human form. In the series his transformation apparently will never happen. Despite having fae blood, Jason is not of supernatural status as Maryann was able to influence him and only the supernaturals were immune to Maryann's influencing power, however Jason did have a certain amount of resistance to Maryann's influencing power , proving that he does have some supernatural blood. Quotes * "Sometimes the right thing to do is the wrong thing. I know I did the right thing." * "Everyone in this town ain't what they're supposed to be. So... you turn into a panther. I love you." * "You got no right being in my head. That's... trespassing." * "Sook, say something. You brain damaged?" * "I didn't think I was smart enough to get depressed." * "Every time I keep looking at you two I see big ole bullet holes in your heads." * "I reckon I already been to heaven. It was inside your wife." * "What am I thinking about right now - like in my brain." * Hoyt "If you and me are gonna be roommates, there's a certain amount of pussy overflow you just have to get used to dealing with." * "It's like if a tree falls in the woods, it's still a tree, ain't it?" * "Sometimes you need to destroy something to save it. That's in the Bible... or the Constitution." * "Evil is making the premeditated choice... to be a Dick!" *'"Hey, when you and Lafayette role play, does he ever pretend to be a woman named Mavis?" *"Will you listen to me?! I've got gout... of the dick!" *'Lafayette': Jason to the ground I told you to keep your goddamn mouth shut! *'Jason': That's my good shirt and yeah, I kept my mouth shut. *'Lafayette': My supplier, he gone! He fuckin' missing and if other vampires find out that I been sellin', the same shit gonna happen to me! *'Jason': to his feet You got nothin' to worry about. *'Jason': There's werewolves? Big Foot, is he real, too? *'Sookie': I don't know, I guess it's possible. *'Jason': Santa? *'Jason': "Could you not make me a rapist?" *'Crystal': "I'm sorry!" *'Jason': "I got a lot on my mind lately." *'Lafayette': "That must be new." *'Andy': "(...)and women do just throw themselves at you. You don't even have to do anything." *'Jason': "Actually I do. I work out like a motherfucker and I watch a lot of porn to learn stuff." *'Sarah': "All I stood for, all I believed, I violated to be with you. I gave everything for a lie. You're worse than Judas." *'Jason': "Why, what did he do to you?" Images Appearances